Affairs of the Slytherin Heart
by momogary
Summary: What if Ginny Weasley got drunk at a party and woke up in Draco Malfoy's dorm? Does it lead to more than a one night stand; do they never speak of it again and try to forget? M for a reason, and more better M in future chapters. If you read please Review.
1. Morning After

**MORE FOR THE ODD COUPLES ;) Don't like slash or stuff like that? Then don't read it, ok.**

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask rolling over.

"Well," I force my eyes to stay closed at the voice "I think you know the answer to that, Female Weasley."

I try to remember, all I get is being at a party, I have no clue where though, a blond boy walks up to me and whispers something in my ear, grabs my arm them pulls me down a flight of stairs after that nothing.

"No I don't believe me, I was to bloody drunk." I say finally opening my eyes I flinch when I see Draco Malfoy laying in front of me inches from my face.

"I believe you," he says crawling on top of me and kissing my neck softly, who knew he could actually be gentle.

"Ok," I say pushing him up a bit looking him in the eye "then why are you doing this now?"

"Just seeing if you really chance that much when you're sober."

"Really well then I guess I don't because I'm still Ginny and I still think you're sexy." I say laughing at the face he makes, his jaw drops, he smashes our lips together roughly and grabs my ass.

"Do you know?" he asks when he finally pulls away and gets off me.

"Yes," I say this time I put my arm around his chest and peck him on the check lightly "but I have to go before someone notices I gone." I push the green bedcovers off me and stand up to look for my clothes. The Slytherin dorms are different than Gryffindor; I find my underwear first at the foot of his bed, then my bra. I put them both on before looking for anything else.

I look at Draco he's up and getting dressed in his Slytherin robes, speaking of robes I finally find mine under his bed but I really don't want to know how it got there. I pull the robe on and look in his mirror where he's fixing his hair; I just run my fingers through my hair and laugh at how long it takes him to fix his hair.

After Draco is done fixing his hair he turns to me and kisses me for a while I finally find the strength to pull away from him.

"Draco I have to go." I whine.

"Then can we finish this later?" He asks.

"Fine," I say "how about Saturday?"

"Sounds good and I'll walk you out, because you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley you might get attacked."

"Let's go," I say and he opens the door, I smile at him and walk out.

As we walk through the Slytherin common room I get many weird looks and such but I'm happy to see a different side of Draco even if it only appears in the bedroom.

**There will be slashy stuff and such, you just got to be patient and there might be some other couples in with Ginny/Draco. ;)**


	2. Slowing Down and Running Faster

**Ok I know its short but it's Friday and I thought you needed something to read, so here you go and please review.**

It was Friday and Draco was going to announce to the Slytherins that the Weasleys were good people. He wasn't going to announce it till six P.M. After their one night together Draco felt something that he never had before, love, for this girl. He had finally stopped calling her female Weasley too. Now Draco only called her Ginny, just as she only called him Draco. But they'd only been together for a day.

As Ginny walked down a long hall she was so distracted that she didn't hear someone behind her till Draco hugged her by her waist which scared her half to death. He tried to kiss she but as soon as he did she pulled away.

"Draco," Ginny said "I've decided to take things slow with you and forget yesterday, but not all of it because you are cute."

"Ok," Draco said "I can handle this, we'll take things slow and not completely rush into things."

"Good, now come on we have to get to breakfast before all the good cereal is gone, I'm hungry." Ginny pulled his hand and they began to run to the great hall, bumping into students and walls as they ran never letting the other's hand go.

**If I don't update this weekend it's because I was too busy with my little brother to get to write, I will TRY to update Sunday or Monday. Tuesday is my Birthday! Yay!**


	3. Announce It

**What's up? Here you go to those people you like the story so far. Hope you like. ;)**

It was still Friday, Draco had announced that his new girlfriend was Ginny, now they were about to have dinner with the Malfoys and Weasleys.

"Draco, hurry up," Ginny said pulling the blond away from the mirror "we're going to be late!"

"Fine let's go." Draco responded huffing.

"Don't be a baby." She said opening the door of Draco's bedroom leading into the Malfoy Manor hallway.

"I just don't see why you still want to go through with this." He said pulling her close and pushing her hair back.

"I want you to meet and get along with my family that's why." she kissed him softly then began down the hall to the stairs where her mother, father, and brothers. Her long flowing blue silk dress flowing behind her as she walked down the stairs, while Draco trailed behind her wearing some new black dress robes.

"Ginny dear you look beautiful but your hair is a bit messy." Her mother said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Fred and George just stared Draco down and Ron was talking to Harry, who was like family to the Weasleys. Bill, Arthur and even Charlie and Percy were all talking to Mrs. Malfoy about who knows what when Mr. Malfoy interrupted to tell them Ginny and Draco were coming down the stairs.

"Thank you mum," She grabbed Draco's hand and he led her and the rest of the Weasleys to the dining room.

When they got there Draco pulled out her chair for her to sit down, while the rest of the family stood in shock.

"Well are you going to sit down or not?" Draco mumbled to himself and apparently they heard him, all but Ginny.

They had a great meal where they officially announced to their families that they were together. None of them were very surprised. As the meal flowed along it was like no one hated each other because everyone knew this was, for the Malfoys important to Draco, and for the Weasleys important to Ginny.

After the meal Draco tried and tried to get Ginny to go upstairs with him but she had to remind him that he said he could handle it.

"Listen if you cant take the time I want to get me into bed again we're not going to work out." Ginny admitted to him.

She thought for a few minutes and agreed to stay with Draco overnight but not do anything at all but sleep.

"Mum, Dad, can I stay here for the night?" she asked her parents.

"Sure dear but try not to any thing you'll regret ok?" her mom warned her.

"Ok mom," she huggd her parents and harry before all of her brothers then waved then good by as they each stepped into the green flames to floo home.

They both headed up to Draco's room when all the family was gone.

"Ok remember we arent going any thing." She reminded him.

"Yes I remember." He quickly responded throwing her a fairly large shirt to sleep in.

"Good," she changed into the shirt and slid under the soft covers with Draco, who was already there. She held his hand and put her arm around his chest while resting her head on his shoulder she quickly fell asleep but Draco stayed up just to listen to her brething.


	4. A Few Stolen Kisses

**Love me guys I am continuing to write I hope you guys like this. I'm sure you will ;)**

The next few weeks were fun for the two. A few stolen kisses here and there, Ginny spent most of her nights in Draco's dorm, which made Pansy very jealous. But one day a thought popped into Ginny's head, maybe it was time for something more, she had to find Draco after all it was almost time for bed.

"Draco," Ginny yelled as she ran toward the blond figure in the potions hall.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" he asked.

"Yes of course." She replied quickly.

The Slytherins were used to seeing Ginny and a few waved in her direction. When they reached the room Draco went into the small bathroom.

_Now is my chance to lock the door before he gets back, _Ginny thought. She locked the door and kicked off her shoes. When he walked back in she was laying against the bedpost waiting for him to walk through the door.

Normally he would wear a shirt and pajama pants to bed and she would wear a silk gown that he had bought her when she started staying with him. Tonight would be different. Instead of the gown from his dresser she pulled out a box from her purse and went in the bathroom. She wanted to surprise him so much that she even brought a blanket with her to cover up with.

She put on a lacey black bra, from the box, along with a black pair of panties. Before going out there she covered herself up with the blanket and she made sure none of the bra or panties were showing. She braced herself and walked out into the green and silver based bedroom.

**What will happen next? I know but you don't. ;)**


	5. Patientce is good for Draco

**I couldn't bear leaving you guys hanging for long.**

Her eyes seemed blinded by the sudden light change but she quickly adjusted.

"That was quick." Draco was sitting on the bed luck her Ginny he was on top of the bedcovers.

"Yeah," She strolled over to his side of the bed even though she almost always got in on the other side. She was careful not to let the blanket slip when he grabbed her waist and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"I still missed you though." He said when she stood up fully again.

He was surprised when she put one leg over his hip and straddled him. She bent in for another kiss during which she removed her blanket. When she saw Draco's face when he saw her she really wanted to laugh but that quickly faded. The humor turned to want and longing for what neither had done in almost a month.

Ginny trailed her fingers down his shirt and kissed him. In return he kissed her back roughly and pushed her onto her back. Draco took off his shirt and returned to kissing her. He was between her legs but with both of them still stressed with clothing that they wanted to rid themselves of they couldn't do much yet.

She grinded against him when he stopped kissing her for even a moment, when she was wet enough and he was hard enough, so very much that they could rip the clothes and take each other with a wild passion, they stopped kissing and grinding so that Ginny could pull down Draco's cottony pants. His erection not quite free due to the underwear, Ginny had a small flashback in remembering their first time together.

She didn't have time for that right now though, she pulled down the under wear and he kicked them across the room. He unbuttoned the bra and threw it, too, across the room. He played with and licked and sucked her nipples but soon even that wasn't enough.

"Draco please," Ginny said.

He took this signal and returned it by taking off her lacey black panties.

"What?" he said calmly when she looked up. He had stopped without Ginny wanting to stop "Oh right," he said playfully before inserting one finger into her slowly.

It wasn't enough for her though.

"More," she added in a small whisper. He added another and soon after that another not long after that he pulled them out and got close to her ear with his mouth.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and bit her lip. He positioned is cock right at her wetness and slowly pushed in. She only whimpered because of the long amount of time she'd went without some thing this big in her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just it's been a while." She responded with a smile.

He barely pushed in and out for a while then he heard "Deeper" so he pushed in farther and almost pulled all the way out and back in then he hear another word "harder" he went harder, faster, and deeper. She moaned and as they bounced off the walls and back at Draco he began to moan at the pleasure he was giving her not just what she was giving him.

She reached her climax before him and almost screamed but resisted the urge before she got too loud. The tightening of her walls and the sound of her muffled scream sent him off the edge.

He lay beside her on the expanded bed both their breathing rates began to slow to normal, even if it wasn't completely normal, she rolled over and kissed him again.

"Thanks for being patient enough to wait for me to be ready again." She said.

"It was worth the wait." He said. They both fell back into a coma like sleep in the comfort of each others arms.

**Well wha'd ya think? Please review. **


	6. Second But Different Morning After

**This is when they woke in the morning. ;) **

**WARNING: EXTREME MATURE CONTENT**

Draco was the first to wake in the morning. He looks down to see Ginny laying on his chest and quickly remembered what she had done for him. He began to wonder if she was dreaming and, if she was, about what. He watched her for who knows how long before she began to stir. Her eyes flew open and looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her forehead.

Apparently she was still a little excited over the night before so she decided to roll on top of him and kiss him. The kiss didn't last very long because Draco felt the need to be above her. He flipped them over and began kissing her again, wondering where the sudden energy had came from, when he ran his hands over her body she moaned into the kiss then pulled back from lack of oxygen.

He barely kissed her again before kissing down her neck and between her breasts, stopping to suck on each nipple, earning him a moan from her. He continued down around her bellybutton and all the way down to the sensitive skin on her thighs. He flicked his tongue into her and grabbed her ass pulling her up and closer to him as he slowly made his way back up her body.

"Draco," she sighed as he slid a finger into her and began to move it in and out. He added another and kissed her, making the kiss deeper when he added the third finger, this made her moan into his mouth.

She felt him smirk a bit when she came finally. Even so she wasn't done with him yet. He tried to leave but she wouldn't let him.

"You are not leaving yet," she whispered in his ear.

This time she flipped them and slid back, neither one done bothered to put clothes on yet this worked to her advantage, putting her hand behind her she grabbed him and began stroking slowly, speeding then slowing down.

"Ginny I'm gonna…" he started. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth she stopped and slid back more till she hovered right above him.

"Draco," Ginny began sliding down but only to where he would be barely touching her "do you want me to?" she asked.

"Yes," the answer was only a small whisper.

"Hmm? I can't hear you, what is it that you want me to do?" she was trying to add to the torture she was giving him by doing this.

"Yes Ginny I want you to ride me!" he gasped out.

"Oh really?" she trailed her fingers down his sweating body, being careful not to move.

"Yes, Ginny, please," he begged.

Making Draco Malfoy beg for something was one of her goals in life she had finished that goal now for a daily goal. She slammed down making him moan loudly.

Pulling one of his hands up to her breast she continued bouncing up and down. She leaded forward while still moving kissed him softly.

Finally she came and he followed. Both were tired now but not too tired to go back to sleep yet. It was Saturday, they didn't have classes, Ginny got up and heading into the bathroom to take a shower when a plan popped into Draco's mind and for Draco the plan was perfect.

**What's Draco's plan you say? You'll have to wait for the next chapter now won't you?**


	7. What does Hermione Know?

**Draco's plan you say? I've never heard of such a thing but I'll do my best!**

Draco silently opened the door to the bathroom and tip-toed in he was about get in with her when he heard "Draco, Ginny where are you?" He quickly and quietly got some clothes off the floor and walked back into the other room closing the door behind him.

"Oh there you are! Where's Ginny?" Hermione said as she closed the portrait passage Ginny had made to get in and out of his dorm without having to go through the dungeons.

"In the bathroom taking a shower, why?" he asked.

"She asked me to bring her something." She said nervously. Draco noticed the bag in her hand, it was a small blue plastic bag made so you couldn't see through it.

"I can give it to her." Draco suggested.

"No I don't think you can do that." Hermione shook her head to add to the effect of her not leaving until she did what she was there to do.

"Okay, Ginny, Hermione is here!" he shouted across the room. He heard to water turn off and a few minutes later Ginny appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. She quickly walked over to Hermione and got the bag and thanked her. Hermione whispered something into her ear before she disappeared back through the portrait of a muggle phone booth.

"What's that?" Draco asked Ginny knocking her out of her train of thought.

"Oh I'll tell you later." She then hurried back into the bathroom and locked the door.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o… what's Ginny up to? Is some thing wrong? Does she have another thing to seduce Draco? Or is it something better? Or maybe it's something worse? ;) Please review.**


	8. Draco, please wait!

**Oh poor Draco he doesn't know what's wrong with Ginny. Or could it be poor Ginny? Let's find out shall we.**

A few days passed and Ginny tried her best to act normal even if she was keeping a life changing secret from Draco. The only other people who knew were Hermione, Harry and Luna. She didn't think they would tell anyone.

"Draco please don't be mad at me." She said "Just wait a few more days please!" she began to softly cry.

"I'm sorry I got mad, please don't cry, I can wait if I have to. I just want to know why you're upset." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know it's just I'm afraid you'll be the one upset if I tell you." She said into his shirt.

"I won't be mad. Trust me, okay?" he let her go and she looked up and nodded. "Tell me when you're ready to."

"Okay." She said then she began to wonder how she could tell him this secret. But first she had to find Hermione and ask if there was any results back from her earlier tests she had to take.

**Short I know. I'm doing this because I skip through time at the end of every chapter the next one will start when she tells him her secret. Dun- dun- duh! So what's Ginny oh so life changing secret? Why is it so important to her that Draco doesn't get upset? We'll find out in the next installment of Affairs of the Slytherin Heart.**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**O-o-o-o-o I'm a ghost…what's up? Ok just read okay? Yay!**

Ginny stood up in a chair in an empty classroom filled with her closest school friends and family: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Draco, and a few Slytherins mix with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Ok," Ginny cleared her throat "I have some very important news that only a few people will know. Ok… um… I found out last week that I might be pregnant. Then I did a few tests and turns out I am." A few people gasped and Draco almost fainted. When it finally sunk in Ron started turning a bright red.

"What? I'll kill him!" he tried to attack Draco but this was the reason the Slytherins and Dean were there. So that Harry and Dean could hold Ron and the Slytherins could hide Draco until Ginny started yelling.

"RONALD STOP!" Hermione screamed.

"Ron, please, stop!" Ginny yelled at him. He calmed slightly and looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"You seemed fine with me being with him when I announced it to our families." She scolded him and stormed from the room.

The last thing she heard from them was Draco saying "Weasley why did you have to upset her? It's not good for her health!" then she heard a door slam and footsteps running after her.

"Are you mad?" she asked when she felt him near her.

"No," he said "but if you knew earlier why'd you want to have sex the other day?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to if you knew and I knew that's what you were waiting for. I thought that if you didn't break up with me after the sex you would when I told you."

"I would never do that to you." He said.

"Never?" she looked up at the taller blond.

"Never I promise." He sealed the promise with a light kiss before he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his dorm.

**Well what'd you think? Shocker or did I put enough hints in the earlier chapters that you knew? I had this Idea while making bracelets for my friends. Random time for that, yes?**


End file.
